Painted Harlots
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Set in Ending Happy. NickSara. It's silly, but I had fun writing it.


"Hi, there."

Nick turned around at the soft voice coming from behind him. He found himself facing one of the many women that occupied the whorehouse, dressed only in her undergarments and a sheer red robe open at the front.

"Hi."

"You're with the police?"

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator, ma'am," he said politely. "I'm here to find evidence."

The girl nodded, and Nick looked her over once before turning back to his job. She was a petite blonde, although he doubted that the hair color was natural. He tried to ignore the fact that she was looking at him as though he were fresh meat, and focus instead on the task at hand.

"I know somewhere you haven't looked yet."

"And where's that?" he asked, not bothering to face her again.

"My room."

Nick almost choked at her forwardness. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned to look at her.

"Ma'am, the victim was found outside by the pool. Now…unless you're telling me that he was in your room last night, or that he was killed there –"

"That's not what I'm saying," she snapped, crossing her arms. "I was simply suggesting –"

"You're pathetic, Ashley, trying to a lure the poor man to your bed."

Both Nick and the blonde turned to see a long-legged brunette standing in the doorway. Her words were directed at the other woman, but her eyes were locked on Nick.

"What do you want, Melanie?" Ashley demanded.

Melanie walked further into the room, her eyes still roving up and down Nick's body, making him cough nervously.

"I'm simply rescuing him from your immature pawing."

"Excuse me?!" Ashley screeched.

"You heard me."

Nick looked in disbelief between the two women, desperately wondering how he was going to get out of the situation. They were standing between him and the door, and he wasn't entirely sure that he could just brush by them and leave. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Melanie took a few steps closer and laid a hand on his bicep.

"What do you say we take this…elsewhere?"

"Umm…"

"Ladies."

All three of them looked up in surprise to see Sara standing in the doorway, a peculiar expression on her face. Nick breathed an almost audible sigh of relief at her presence.

"Can we help you?" Melanie asked coldly.

"Actually, you can. You can get your hands off of my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Melanie asked, obvious disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. Mine." Raising her eyes to his, Sara gave Nick an amused little smile. "Hey."

"Hey baby," he said, a smile growing on his face.

Melanie watched them closely, her arms crossed.

"Uh-uh," she finally said. "No way a guy like him is with a Plain Jane like you."

"Oh really?" Sara asked.

The she crossed the room confidently, ignoring the glares of the two prostitutes. Without any obvious hesitation, she took Nick's face in her hands and pulled his mouth down to hers. His arms automatically encircled her body, bringing them closer as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. As his tongue moved against hers, Sara couldn't stop the groan that escaped her, her hands moving up to tangle in his short dark hair. Time stopped as they became consumed with each other, their kisses becoming more desperate and hungry. By the time they pulled back, both were breathing heavily, their eyes wide.

Nick's eyes moved to look over her shoulder, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Looks like they didn't want to stay for the show."

"They just didn't want to be outdone by a 'Plain Jane.'"

Nick chuckled. "There's nothing plain about you, Sara."

"You did want to be rescued, right?" she asked, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Or should I have just –"

"No," he quickly reassured her, his arms tightening their hold on her. "I was desperately looking for a way out."

"No wonder you were so enthusiastic," she teased.

"That's not why," he said quietly.

Ignoring the confused look on her face, he leaned down and kissed her again. She immediately responded, once again pulling their bodies closer and sinking into him.

"Nicky," she sighed when his fingers grazed the skin just under the hem of her shirt.

"You two finally get together and it's at a crime scene?"

The two CSIs pulled apart quickly, blushing when they saw Warrick and Catherine walk into the room.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Nick muttered.

"You shouldn't be making out at a crime scene," Catherine countered.

"I was rescuing him," Sara blurted. "From the skanky painted harlots."

"Oh really?" Catherine asked. "You keep telling yourself that was the reason, Sara."

Nick laughed at the deep blushed that climbed up Sara's neck and spread across her cheeks. Catherine turned at the sound and gave him a pointed look.

"Would you like me to tell Sara about all the times you've come to me, begging for advice on how to ask her out? No? Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Without another word, Catherine and Warrick moved out of the room again, and Sara and Nick were left alone. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"I should…I should go check out the other rooms," Sara finally said.

"Yeah."

"But…we'll pick this up later?"

"Absolutely," he smiled at her.

Hesitating slightly, Sara walked up to him and placed a firm kiss on his mouth before turning around and walking toward the door. Before leaving the room, she turned once more to smile at him.

"Later."

Nick nodded, his own smile glowing.

"Later."


End file.
